The Johns Hopkins University and Getulio Vargas Foundation, Brazil are jointly sponsoring a conference on "Issues of Urbanization and Environmental Quality in Latin America" to be held in Rio in August 1976 and Baltimore in January 1977. The purpose of the research proposed here is to commission, present and discuss two papers by American urban development scholars on Employment and the Urban Poor: The Experience of the U.S. in the period of rapid urban growth of the U.S. These papers will be presented as part of the larger Baltimore Seminar which will be attended by leading development scholars from North and South America. Senior policy officers from development agencies such as the Agency for International Development, Departments of Labor and Housing and Urban Development, World Bank, Organization of American States, United Nations, International Development Research Center (Canada) and InterAmerican Bank. The papers and proceedings of the Seminar will be prepared for publication and a policy-oriented monograph.